


Spirits Within

by Allenxedward



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cat!Safu, Fruits Basket au, Ill!Shion, M/M, Mating, Rat!Nezumi, Sex, Snake!Shion, Soulmates, sick!Shion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi is born with the curse of the Rat and Shion with the curse of the snake. Due to circumstances, Nezumi was banished from being a zodiac by the capital of No.6. When Shion finds himself in the West District, he can only turn to the rat. Based on Fruits Basket concept. Rp with Faiofseresu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For purpose of this story, the year of the rat and snake are right beside each other making the order: Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar, Rat/Cat, Snake. The order will not be necessary information, but this is just in case I there is any confusion. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. If you like this please send a message to Faiofseresu, she played a big part in this story. Thank you!**

 

Nezumi was a street rat, born on the streets, will probably die on the streets, stole what he couldn't afford (Which was everything), and even had fleas.

Yes, fleas.

It's a long story, but Nezumi had inherited the spirit of the rat zodiac. In total, there were 13 spirits. The spirits were the Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar, Rat, Cat, and Snake. Children were randomly chosen by the spirits to house them. The capital of the grand utopia, No.6, sheltered and cared for all 13 of the hosts and the leader of the spirits, Elyrius. Elyrius never aged, but she cared for each spirit and treated them nicely. Being under the capital's control, the zodiacs were kept to strict rules, one rule being that they could never leave the manor where they were house until New Years when they were looking for a mate. Another rule was no premarital sex, which was the rule Nezumi's mother broke. Nezumi's mother was the past processor of the sheep. When the capital found out about her affair, they banished and replaced the sheep zodiac with the cat. She only found out later that she was pregnant with a little boy.

Nezumi's mother died during child birth, but her son lived. A friend of Nezumi's mother cared for the little boy who was born with the spirit of the rat. The friend took care of Nezumi until she became sick and passed on as well.

At age 7 Nezumi was orphaned with no one to care for him. He had no idea who his father was and he was scared. He was tough, and the friend of his mother's taught him how to read and write. He became a skilled actor and earned some money through odd jobs. But it was never enough, he couldn't afford anything with the pocket change he was given.

In the west district, it was survival of the fittest and Nezumi never forgot that.

The curse of a zodiac is a hindrance at times though. Nezumi was able to shift into a rat at will, but whenever he got weak, sick, or touched the opposite sex he also turned into a rat. He hated it and despised the other zodiacs.

The friend of his mother's took Nezumi as a child to the capital and she showed them Nezumi, but they refused to take a bastard child as a zodiac.

For that, Nezumi hated the capital and all the zodiacs. The capital kept them fed, clothed, healthy, and educated. They had no idea what a tough time even is.

Nezumi scurried along a vendor's kiosk with a sliver of jerky in his mouth. As a rat, he had a beautiful black coat with bare paws and a tail that are gray. He carried his jerky into an alleyway and ate. If he ate in that form, something such as a piece of jerky would fill him compared to his human form.

Horns blew and a capital official announced the New Years ceremony would be tomorrow, asking all young women and men to attend, the Cat, Boar, Snake, Tiger, and Horse were looking for mates.

Nezumi finished his breakfast and returned home. He transformed, completely naked and put some clothes on. He sat down with a script for his performance of Macbeth and began to read. He studied his script for a long while until he looked at the time. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

####

Shion was born with the spirit of the snake, he was also a stillborn, but the snake's power brought him back. After his birth the strain of the snake's power affected his body, turning his brown hair white, his eyes turned red, and a birthmark of a red serpent wrapped around his body developed. Zodiac hosts are considered some of the prettiest people on the planet, but Shion did not feel that way. He was an embarrassment to the other zodiacs. Shion's body could not handle much activity, so he constantly fell ill and succumbed to any sickness or strain. Compared to him, the other zodiacs were gods.

He wore a white slumber pants and a shirt as he sat in bed, reading a book when his mother entered.

Karen was carrying a tray for her son filled with some stew from the kitchen, some tea and some medication Shion was on as the capital worked on improving his health. "How is your fever?" She asked, setting the train down in her son's lap.

"Better, thank you." Shion answered.

Karen put her hand to Shion's forehead and felt his temperature. Shion did not shift into a snake, as his mother Karen shared a bond with Shion, true love. Shion's appearance did alter, but not significantly. His pupils narrowed and elongated to become snake-like, his canines extended into fangs and a few scales appeared on his skin in random patches. Zodiacs transformed in such a way when they touched anyone who they share a true love bond with, even their mates. All a zodiac has to do is react when touching someone and they know who their mate is, it was an interesting thing, but Shion highly doubted he would ever find his own mate.

"It seems like your fever his broken." Karen confirmed.

Shion ate his lunch as his mother sat beside him. He ate only half and forced the medicine down.

"Elyrius asks that you try to make it to the dinner meeting tonight. So she can go over tomorrow with everyone."

Shion sighed and nodded. He looked up at the window. The view was not much, just the stone wall right outside. "I want to go outside."

"I don't know. The garden is pretty cold right now and you are just overcoming your fever and with it being winter and all…."

"Please?" Shion asked softly.

Shion's mother sighed. "Oh, alright. Get up. I am going to bundle you up so you are nice and toasty."

Shion put on shoes as his mom got her son a coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and even a blanket to wear.

The spirits of the animal within each host affected their needs, attitudes, and even habits. An example of that is the cat; cats tend to sleep during rainy days, so the possessor of the cat does the same.

Well, Shion was the snake and snakes tend to hibernate during the cold weather, so he was always groggy from November to about March.

When Shion was bundled all nice and warm, he walked out with his mother.

The house was one giant square with a beautiful garden in the center.

Shion walked through the garden, during the summer he would sunbath here as a snake. He gently touched a petal of a poinsettia. "What's it like?" He asked, curious.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Outside, beyond the manor."

Shion, like the rest of the zodiac, had never been outside the manor before; the only interaction he had with the outside world was this tiny garden. He wanted to know what his mother's world was like. The day he was forced to come to the manor was the day his mother abandoned that world to stay with her son.

"It's definitely different." Karen smiled and pulled down Shion's hat so it covered his ears a little better. "Some places it is peaceful, and others are violent and nasty."

"I want to know more." Shion smiled and quickly covered his mouth as he coughed.

Karen checked Shion's temperature. "Not with that fever." She sighed. "Let's get you back in bed."

####

Everyone sat around a large rectangular table saying nothing. Each member of the zodiac was present except one.

"How useless." A zodiac muttered.

"I am surprised the capital hasn't kicked him out yet for being such a waste." Another said.

The zodiacs continued their whispered conversations, until finally the spirit of the cat finally snapped. "He is sick! He wasn't born healthy like you. Lay off! He has every reason to show late or not at all!"

"Calm your fur down kitty, or you will get your tail tangled." A teen said.

Safu huffed and sat down.

"I believe he will come." Elyrius said,

Safu looked at Elyrius. "You believe in Shion?"

Elyrius nodded and smiled.

Shion came in with a scarf and hat on, he was obviously not feeling well, but he sat at his assigned seat beside Elyrius and bowed. "Sorry I am late."

"We have not begun yet." Elyrius said, forgiving him.

Dinner was served and as the zodiacs ate, Elyrius covered how the ceremony would occur.

Shion listened to his part, he was to attend the ceremony and look for a suitable mate. He would be allowed to leave if his health was not failing. Shion agreed and returned to his quarters when the meeting was dismissed. He returned to his room and called it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nezumi sat among five other teens inside an abandoned warehouse's office. The office was turned into a nice pad where the teens hung out. There was Aki, the leader; Shiko the smart one of the group, Kira and Namu twins who were kind of sadistic, and Dake who was hungry all of the time. It was a weird collection, and Nezumi had no idea why he still came here, but they did get some good gigs.

Aki cleared his throat and looked at the plan he had drawn out. "Tomorrow during the ceremony the everyone will be out of the manor, its simple, we slip over the wall and steal their shit."

"Good plan." Dake said sucking up.

Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"Everyone in?" Aki asked and everyone said their in beside Nezumi on the couch who was currently reading a book. "What about you Nezumi?"

Nezumi looked up from his book, "As much as I want to rob from the rich and give to the less fortunate, also know as us, I would rather have more information. This isn't a store we are robbing; this is the most guarded building in the capital. I highly doubt that security will miss 6 teens jumping the fence." Nezumi said, getting his argument straight. The last thing he wanted was to be caught. He looked at Dake and Shiko, both were not exactly the most fit to jump over a 13 foot stone wall.

"Think of the gold, the riches, the women we may run into." Aki smiled.

"The food." Dake said.

Nezumi thought for a second. There was only one thing he wanted from those bastards his birth right, the Rat's ceremonial robe. "I'm in."

####

Karen tied the sash of the ceremonial robe of the snake around her son. She fixed the robe then licked her thumb to fix a cowlick Shion currently had in his white hair.

"Mom, no… please." Shion said, moving his head back so she could not touch it.

Karen smiled. "I am just trying." She looked in the mirror with her son; he wore the ceremonial robe of the snake. It was beautiful with all of the reds, greens, and purples. It was tied with a golden sash and in his white hair he wore a golden hair pin with a snake on it. "You look handsome." Karen smiled and fixed the collar of the robe a little.

"Thank you."

Karen gently checked her son's forehead. "No fever, you should be good. Just remember after you danced with a few possible mates, Elyrius gave you permission to retire to bed if you begin to feel ill."

"Yes mother."

Karen kissed her son's cheek. "I will be watching the ceremony." She smiled and left to give her son some much needed privacy.

Shion sat on his bed; he could hear the festivities outside and relaxed. He heard the beats of the drum begin, announcing the zodiacs. Shion gathered up the edges of his robes and walked outside to the gate and waited after Safu.

Safu smiled, her hair was pulled up by two strands and held in the back by a cat hairpin. Her ceremonial robes consisted of yellows, oranges, reds, and grays. It was pretty. "You look great Shion."

"Thanks." Shion whispered nervous.

"Just be yourself."

Shion was nervous. Thank god he had thick robes on because it was really cold outside and that just made him nervous and sleepy.

The line moved closer to the door and finally Shion stepped through as someone announced him as 'The Snake'. Shion walked over to where Safu and the others looking for mates stood.

The past year and New Year Zodiacs danced together in a ceremonial dance and then bowed. Everyone could continue their festivities, but the Zodiacs looking for mates walked onto stage. Women and men lined up to see if they were the lucky ones to be chosen. Being taken as a mate of the zodiac meant living a life of luxury. Servants, a manor, a beautiful mate, fancy meals, and anything they could desire in exchange for their freedom.

New Years was the one day a year Zodiacs could touch the opposite sex and not turn, so when looking for their mate, all they had to do was hold hands. But ceremony dictated that the zodiac at least danced for a few seconds with the possible suitors. A Zodiacs body would react to their soulmate's touch.

The second part of the party started and Shion accepted his first partner, they danced, but the second he touched her, nothing happened. It became a thing, they danced, no changes, swap partners. Shion danced for several hours and began to feel sick. He apologized and retired for the night.

#####

The festival had started and Nezumi climbed the stone wall over the manor. He looked around and jumped down with graceful ease. He did not wait up for the others as they still struggled to clear the wall. He searched for the rat's room and stopped at the snake's a light was on, and his eyes widened as a memory washed over him.

####

Nezumi was nine years old and all alone in the world. He was so thin and sick. He couldn't even turn human anymore. It was a waste of time. He had no home, no food, and no one that cared. There was a horrible thunderstorm that night and he ran through the market, soaked. A completely drenched rat, he caught the attention of a cat and ran until he found a hole under a kiosk and slipped under. He stayed, trapped in his hole, but the whole was not as deep as Nezumi originally thought and the cat stuck his paw in to get him, scratching Nezumi's paw. Nezumi shook, he was cold, wet, and terrified. He took a chance and ran past the stupid cat and ran. He came to a stone wall which had a crack in it, big enough for Nezumi to chance it. He squeezed through the hole and was safe inside the gate.

The cat hissed and left him along. Nezumi looked down at his bloody paw and licked it, limping a little as he walked around green grass. He was lost; he had never been here before. He sniffed the air and stood on his hind legs. There was food, the scent was overpowering. It smelled delicious. He followed the smell, he just wanted a taste. He scurried up the steps of the porch and shook off his wet fur, making it stand up. His stomach growled, he was starving. He walked to the kitchen and slipped through an open window. He scurried along the counter tops, toward a pot sitting on the stove, but beside it was a tray with a bowl of what appeared to be stew and a slice of cherry cake.

A maid screamed and Nezumi watched her grab a broom. He jumped off the counter and ran out of the kitchen.

People came to see what the commotion was about as Nezumi got away. He quickly ran into a room that someone was coming out of and ran under a bed. He breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Are you okay?

Nezumi heard the voice in his head, what was that?

I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry.

Nezumi was not crazy. A voice was talking to him, but in his head. How are you doing that? He asked.

All zodiacs can communicate with each other like this in animal form.

Where are you?! Nezumi asked, getting frustrated.

I'm not the one hiding under the bed. The voice said, with a small laugh on the end.

The voice was gentle, kind, a child's voice.

Can you come out? The voice asked.

Where are you? Nezumi asked.

I was trying to sleep when you came in. The voice said. I haven't moved since you ran in, I am on the bed.

You watched me?

Yes. You looked scared. You are the Rat, aren't you?

Yeah, and you are.

I am the Snake, my name is Shion.

Shion, that was a very pretty name. It was perfectly soft to fit his voice and mannerism.

May I ask your name? Shion asked.

It's Nezumi.

Nezumi is an interesting name, it's unique.

The two were silent for a bit.

I can help you. Shion said, breaking the silence.

How can you do that? Nezumi snapped defensively.

First aid, food, clothing, a warm place to stay, I can help. Shion offered. Besides, I smell blood.

Nezumi looked at his paw. Stay where you are. I am coming out and if you try anything funny, it will be the last thing you do. He warned.

I won't move. Shion promised.

The little black rat snuck out and looked around. At this angle, he could not see the Snake.

May I come down to look at your wound?

Okay, but no sudden movements, slow and steady. Nezumi said.

Of course.

Nezumi watches as a little white snake slowly slithered down the bedpost of his bed. As he approached Nezumi saw a zodiac for the first time ever and in such close proximity. Shion was completely white with red eyes; he looked at Nezumi's paw.

Can you turn human? It will be easier to care for you as a human.

Maybe.

Please try.

Nezumi focused and shifted into his human self. He was only a child with short black hair that came to his shoulders, he was thin, dirty, and had four huge, bleeding gashes on his left arm. Nezumi watched as Shion shifted.

Shion has the same red eyes, short brown hair and a very faint mark on his cheek and on his skin. "There, let's get you a shower first and clean up." Shion offered his hand to Nezumi and as Nezumi took it, they shifted. Shion's pupils elongated, his fangs extended, and scales covered patches of skin. Nezumi's tail grew and his ears changed, and his nails turned into claws.

Shion gasped let go of Nezumi and they returned back to normal. "That's impossible…"

"What?" Nezumi asked, not use to the change either.

"That means… We are soul mates." Shion smiled. "Wow, That is cool!"

Nezumi looked at Shion like he was crazy. "Soulmates, really?"

"Yeah. A zodiac knows their mate."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You don't have to believe me." Shion smiled. "Let's get you a shower." Shion pulled Nezumi to the showers and Nezumi bathed, it was nice and so warm. Shion dressed in a sweater and some pants as Nezumi showered. Shion picked out some clothes for Nezumi, to wear. They were about the same size; actually Nezumi was shorter than him.

Shion gave Nezumi some clothes after his shower and bandaged his arm.

This felt so nice to Nezumi, but he was still nervous around Shion.

After wrapping Nezumi's arm, Shion walked to the kitchen and got some dinner. He returned with a tray and set it in front of Nezumi who sat on the floor. "Eat up."

"I can eat all of this?" Nezumi asked, looking at the stew, fresh bread, and slice of cherry cake.

"I ate earlier."Shion yawned and laid still, watching Nezumi.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Nezumi asked, piercing him with gray eyes.

"I am just curious about you, I want to know more."

"Well stop. I don't like it."

Shion smiled.

Nezumi finished eating, he was stuffed. He had never eaten so much before. He yawned.

"Want to go to sleep? You can sleep in bed with me; I won't need the whole bed as a snake."

"I probably need to go."

"Please. One night? You're my mate. That doesn't mean much now, we are still kids, but I want to get to know you."

"You know enough." Nezumi huffed and stood, turning to the door.

Shion hung his head. "I am sorry. I keep bothering you." Shion coughed and turned in bed to face the wall.

All was silent for a while until the sheets beside him moved and Nezumi slipped underneath them. "One night." He promised.

Shion smiled.

They talked all night, quietly whispering and giggling. They liked each others company and Nezumi touched foreheads to Shion. "When I get bigger, I am going to come back and we are going to run away together."

Shion laughed and smiled, coughing a little, Shion was very sick. "I would like that."

"I promise Shion. We will be perfect mates." Nezumi whispered to Shion and when Shion woke the next morning, Nezumi was gone.

#####

Nezumi looked at the door, and entered. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Shion. It was only the back of his head, but almost instinctively, he was turned on.

Shion's hair was no longer brown, it was as white as fresh snow and a dark mark was on his cheek. Shion looked into the mirror and turned around. Shion was still in his ceremonial robe and shock was written on his face."N-Nezumi?"

Nezumi's heart skipped a beat, they had only been kids, but they did share a special connection to each other.

"Sh-shion...?" Nezumi asked taking a step toward Shion.

Shion offered his hand out to Nezumi and he gently took it and the two altered appearances.

Nezumi had learned more about his curse and all the problems with it. But this was a problem he could learn to love. The transformation into his true form for his mate.

"You did return." Shion said softly.

"You doubted me?"

Shion laughed and smiled, hugging Nezumi. He was his mate after all. He feared that if he let go, Nezumi would once again disappear into the night.

Nezumi smiled and gently hugged Shion back.


	3. Chapter 3

Shion finally broke the hug. "What are you doing here?"

Nezumi grew serious; Shion was a friend, nothing more. Besides, he only helped him once, why did he care of the spoiled brat?

Shion felt the air change. "I know you are not here for me. So, what?"

"The robe of the rat. I want it." Nezumi said.

"That's in the storage room."

"Where is that?" Nezumi asked.

Shion put a finger to his lips and motioned for Nezumi to follow him. They snuck along the wooden porch and Shion stopped at a door and slid the door open. It was messy in their but Nezumi watched as Shion entered.

It was a little bit, but Shion eventually came out with a golden box with a carving of a rat on it. Shion smiled and gave it to Nezumi.

Nezumi looked at Shion and carefully opened it. Inside was a beautiful silk robe like Shion's, but the rat's robe was colored assortments of purples, blues, and grays.

"You should try it on." Shion suggested.

"No." Nezumi said, closing the box.

"It's yours, why not?" Shion asked.

"I don't want to ruin it." Nezumi and softly.

"Where have you been?" Aki asked and stepped into the storage room.

Shion peeked out from around Nezumi and Aki laughed.

"Making out with the maids huh?"

The whole group was behind him now,

Shiko squinted at Shion, he needed glasses, but no one in the west district could afford such luxuries. "Is that a ceremonial robe she is wearing?"

Shion backed up, trapped by boxes.

Aki approached and saw the golden pin of the snake in Shion's hair, "Wait, this is the snake boy." Aki said and looked Shion over. Aki was about at tall as Nezumi, maybe taller, but he still towered over Shion.

Shion got closer to Nezumi, scared.

"Come here." Aki grabbed Shion and pulled him to his body, he was able to see the gold pin up close. "Is that pure gold?"

"Let me go."

Nezumi was getting upset seeing Aki hold Shion like that. "Hey, let him go."

"Why should I? I saw we take him, he may fetch a pretty little ransom." Aki laughed, "And I have been experimenting a little lately, those girls and boys from Rikiga's are just no longer working for me. I wonder how a Snake would feel. I need a good boning partner."

Shion pushed away and slapped Aki across the face.

Everyone in Aki's gang awed at Shion's bravery.

Aki got and evil look in his eye and punch Shion.

The small teen fell.

"You bastard!" Nezumi yelled and Dake grabbed him. He struggled, glaring at Aki.

Aki looked at Shion and kicked Shion in the gut.

Shion clutched his stomach.

Nezumi screamed, he needed to help.

Aki punched Shion one more time and it knocked him out, Shion turned into the beautiful white snake Nezumi remembered. Aki threw Shion and the robes and pin into his bag, kidnapping Shion. "Dake, tie Nezumi up. If he is going to fraternize with the enemy, he is going to be punished."

"Screw you." Nezumi growled.

"Hopefully I will screw the one in the bag all night long. I bet he is a screamer." He said.

Dake tied Nezumi up nice and tight.

"Good night." They all said and closed the door, leaving Nezumi trapped inside with it locked.

Nezumi quickly shifted into a rat and climbed out of his clothes. He hated how he was going to be nude after this. He ran to the door and tried the door after turning human. It was locked. He tried the window, but it was nailed shut. He looked around. He turned back into a rat and walked into a closet, finding a mouse hole. He squeezed through and ran out of the storage. He scurried to the wall and looked for an exit, finding the crack he went through eight years ago. It was no where near big enough to fit through. He looked around and ran back to Shion's room. He hid for a second, diving under the porch as a woman stepped out with brown hair, she wore a blue dress with a golden hair pin with a snake in it, Wait… a snake? Nezumi watched her as the woman looked around.

"Shion?" She called. "Where are you Shion?"

Nezumi ran past her into Shion's room. He turned human and grabbed a butter knife Shion had on a plate from eating some toast earlier or something. Nezumi grabbed her; thankful it was New Year the only time of Year the curse did not work. He pulled her into Shion's room covering her mouth as he held the knife to her throat. "I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help. My name is Nezumi. Your son was kidnapped earlier and I am on a mission to get him back, but the problem is that I can't get over the wall. I need your help. I am the rat of the zodiac, and I got mixed up with the wrong people, I will return your son if it is the last thing I do."

The woman was still.

"No screaming. Or I will slit your throat."

"Understood." She said softly.

Nezumi let her go. He covered himself with Shion's sweater.

"Where are your clothes?"

"In the storage room."

"Wait here." She said and Nezumi peeked and watched her fetch his clothes.

Nezumi dressed when Karen gave him his clothes. "Thanks."

"Can you save my son?"

"Yes."

"Then I can get you out. Follow me and wear this over your clothes." She gave Nezumi a pink robe and she untied his hair. With that, he looked very feminine.

"You look just like a maid now." Karen explained and held Nezumi out through the front door.

Karen led Nezumi past the zodiacs and through the crowds.

Nezumi took off the robe and gave it back to her. "I will return with Shion."

"I know you will. You are his mate aren't you?" Karen smiled.

Nezumi looked at her shocked.

Karen smiled. "Woman's intuition." She kissed Nezumi's cheek. "I trust you."

Nezumi touched his cheek.

"Now go. My son needs you."

Nezumi nodded and disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Shion woke in the bag not long after he was knocked out. He was being crushed under some things, that he recognized where crystal vases. Eventually he was finished being jostled around as the teens came to their hideout.

"Empty your bags boys."

As the bag turned upside down, Shion turned human and fell out of the bag, completely naked.

Everyone looked at Shion.

Aki grabbed Shion and pulled him up. "Well, well, don't you have a nice little physique." He said touching Shion's scar.

Shion swatted his hand away.

"Still has some piss and vinegar in ya."

Shion glared at Aki. "Where is Nezumi?"

"Oh, you missed it. We left that rat tied up in the storage room. You don't have to worry about him." Aki said, his lips getting closer to Shion's.

Shion kicked Aki in the shin, making him yell.

Aki yanked Shion's head back. "You need to be broken before I take you to bed. Kira, Namu, rough him up a little not too bad though, I still want him fully fuckable." Aki pushed Shion into a blond twin's arms.

Shion was shaking; he didn't know what from though, fear or his growing fever.

"We will." The twins promised.

"I am going to prepare then." Aki said heading to his room.

Shion struggled, but the twins held him still.

"If you hold still. This will hurt less." The twins grinned.

####

Nezumi ran, making it to the warehouse. He had been held up by a stupid parade in No.6, but he finally arrived and hopefully he was not too late. He kicked the door in and ran up a flight of stairs to the hide out. He prepared and kicked the next door in.

Shion was on the floor, naked, his body covered in cuts and bruises as a twin was getting ready to pummel him again.

Nezumi pulled a switchblade. "Back up!" He roared.

Kira and Namu stepped closer.

Nezumi raised the blade. "We all know I can kick both your asses at once, so get against the wall with fatso and squinty."

They raised their hands and backed up.

Shion trembled as he looked up at his savior, one eye swollen closed from a black eye.

Nezumi kneeled down, Shion looked aweful. His nose was bleeding, his lip was busted, he had a black eye, and was covered in bruises and cuts. "Shion…"

Shion coughed.

"I'm taking you back to my place. You need to heal before I take you back." Nezumi said softly and scooped Shion up in his arms, making the two shift into their true forms.

The four goonies of Aki gasped.

"It will be wise for Aki to never look for us." Nezumi warned as he wrapped Shion in the ceremonial robes of the snake and rat to keep him warm for the trek to his home. He glared at them a final time and carried Shion out.

####

Nezumi wet a cloth and put it against Shion's forehead, covering his black eye as well.

Shion had a horrible fever and the wounds weren't making it better.

Nezumi had Shion safe in his home, tucked in his warm bed with food cooking on the burner.

Nezumi took a cotton ball and soaked in in antiseptic and cleaned each wound. In his true form, that sometimes meant cleaning a patch of skin where a scale use to be. It was odd.

Shion winced and hissed each time Nezumi cleaned a new spot, his forked tongue would flick out instinctively.

"I am almost done." Nezumi promised and finished, putting the alcohol away and bandaging Shion's numerous wounds.

When Nezumi completely finished, he brought Shion some soup.

"I'm not hungry." Shion said softly.

"Only a few bites." Nezumi insisted, holding a spoonful up for Shion.

Shion opened his mouth and let Nezumi feed him.

Nezumi looked at Shion. "I gotta admit, not many can take a pounding from Kira and Namu and make it out fine. You are tougher than I thought."

Shion smiled softly hearing the compliment from his mate. "Thank you."

"Now rest up."

"Where are you going?" Shion asked as Nezumi got up.

"I was going to clean up and sleep on the couch."

"No. Please, sleep with me." Shion begged.

"Why?"

"I don't need this whole bed and it is your bed after all." Shion said softly, beating around the truth. "I wouldn't mind using some of your body heat too." Shion admitted.

As a cold-blooded animal, he must be freezing even if he was underground like this.

"Okay. But no wrapping around me." Nezumi said.

Shion nodded and watched as Nezumi cleaned up. "You have so many books."

"Yeah. I am kind of a pack rat."

Shion laughed softly and coughed.

Nezumi fetched Shion a glass of water.

"Thank you." Shion said and accepted the glass and drank, the water felt good running down his throat.

Nezumi finished cleaning and stripped, getting in bed with Shion.

What may have seen like an intimate action to others was a norm among the zodiacs. It was normal to see each other naked, but there was a thing as staring so you were not to let your eyes wander for too long. Nezumi was attractive and Shion was not going to lie.

Nezumi shifted into a rat and curled beneath the sheets.

Shion shifted and slithered under the sheets, searching for body heat. Shion coiled up beside Nezumi, touching him, so to absorb some heat. Shion laughed softly.

What airhead?

We are a weird pair.

Nezumi was confused by Shion's statement.

Think about it. I could eat you.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. Shut up or I will throw you out of the bed.

I could just slither back in.

Not after a put you in a jar for the night. Nezumi said a small smile on his face.

That's rude.

Nezumi was about to comeback when he noticed Shion's breathing grow steady and he watched as the snake slept beside him. The teen wasn't that bad. Nezumi's body desperately wanted to reach out to his mate and take him, but mentally Nezumi wanted to keep them as strangers. And strangers must never know each others secrets or they no longer become strangers anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Shion woke to find Nezumi no longer beside him. Shion sat up, turning human. He was very sore from yesterday with his body covered in bruises and healing cuts.

Nezumi noticed Shion wake and sit up in bed. "Good morning your majesty."

Shion coughed.

Nezumi walked over with some leftover soup. "How do you feel?"

"A little beaten up." Shion said with a small smile.

"Haha, you're hilarious." Nezumi said sarcastically, setting the soup in Shion's lap. "Are you hurting anywhere in particular? What about your fever?" Nezumi gently felt Shion's forehead, making the two shift. "Your fever is broken." Nezumi removed his hand and the two reverted back to normal. "I am never going to get use to that." Nezumi muttered as he examined Shion's busted lip.

"We will get use to it in time." Shion said softly.

"We will get use to it?" Nezumi repeated.

"Yes, we are mates after all." Shion rationalized.

"Shion, there is no us." Nezumi said.

"But we are soulmates." Shion said, confused.

"You don't know me." Nezumi countered.

"But I want to know you." Shion insisted.

"There is no point."

"Why do you insist on pushing me away?" Shion asked.

"Because…" Nezumi refused to answer.

"From the day zodiacs are born, we are trained to find out mates and when I finally found you, you left. I wanted to find you again. Now that I have finally found you again, you don't want anything to do with me. Why? Is it because of the way I look? My health? My gender? What is it?"

"Shion stop it."

"Please tell me." Shion begged. "I don't want you to leave again."

Nezumi stopped and looked at Shion, as the snake muttered the last sentence. Shion was no longer looking at Nezumi, instead he had his head hung and he was playing with the sheets. "Shion, I am sorry. I know that you want me to be your mate, but I am not ready to settle down. I am not ready for a commitment such as having a mate. It's a big responsibility."

Shion nodded slowly, still refusing to look at Nezumi.

"Look at me." Nezumi said softly. He never spoke like that to anyone before, being very soft and gentle in tone with Shion.

Shion looked at Nezumi with a set of dazzling red eyes; even through one was swelled almost completely shut. He gently touched Shion's cheek to trace the scar, making the two shift. "I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I don't care about your health, gender, or anything else. I think you are perfect."

"Then why?" Shion asked.

"Because we come from different worlds Shion. To live in mine, you have to forgo yours and to live in yours, I would have to forego mine."

"I want to stay by your side." Shion said softly. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Nezumi sighed and gently pushed a lock of white hair behind Shion's ear.

"I find myself drawn to you." Shion admitted.

The longer he looked at Shion and was in Shion's presence, the more Nezumi was drawn to the teen as well.

Nezumi sighed and stood. "You need to sleep Airhead, or your wounds won't heal."

"I want you to court me." Shion said.

Nezumi thought for a second before crossing his arms. "Fine."

Shion was shocked to hear that. "Wh-what?"

"I will court you."

Shion could not believe what he was hearing, but at the moment he did not want that thought taken away from him. He lead back into the pillows smiling.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "You are so annoying." He said and walked over to a bookshelf.

Shion smiled too happy to care about the insult.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nezumi sat on the bed and laced his boots as Shion woke up.

The snake shifted into his human form and sat up, covering his lower body with the sheet. "Nezumi?"

"Go back to sleep, you're still healing."

"I'm better."

Nezumi looked over and felt Shion's forehead. The two mates shifted. Nezumi grunted and turned away. "You still have a fever. It's low, but it's still there."

"Please, I can handle it. It's only a slight fever."

"No Shion. No pushing yourself."

Shion sighed and let Nezumi tuck him back in. It was a nice feeling, the feeling of your mate caring for you. He was loved.

Nezumi tousled Shion's white hair. "See you when I return."

Shion watched Nezumi leave and gave him a second before jumping out of bed. Shion rummaged through Nezumi's clothes and found some black pants, a white button-up, a blue sweater, and a brown coat. Shion dressed up and stepped outside, going to follow Nezumi, but the air was so cold.

Shion pulled his jacket closer and walked.

####

Nezumi looked at the meats in the butcher shops. Many cuts were crawling with flies and downright too dirty to feed a filthy mutt. He eventually found some meat worth his while and paid for it. Meat was a luxury out here, but it was a luxury Nezumi needed at the moment. Shion's fever wasn't breaking and he thought if he actually gave him something with a little protein in it, maybe his fever would break. He picked up some vegetables to go with the meat and returned home.

On the way back, he noticed a pile of clothes on the ground. He gently picked them up and watched a rope fall out. Wait, it wasn't a rope. It was a white snake.

"Shion?"

I'm s-s-s-sorry. S-s-so cold. So s-s-s-sleepy.

Nezumi bundled Shion up in the clothes and took him home.

Nezumi turned the burner on the stove on to try to warm his place.

"You stupid idiot. What were you trying to do?"

I'm sorry.

"It doesn't matter now. Just shut up and go to bed airhead. We will have a talk when you wake up." Nezumi set Shion on the bed.

Shion slithered other and curled up under the sheets, still freezing.

Nezumi started the soup and looked at Shion. "How come you aren't asleep yet?"

I'm so cold.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Stupid cold-blooded reptiles." He picked Shion up.

What are you doing?

"Give you some body heat." Nezumi said and draped Shion around his neck, shifting from the contact.

Shion curled around Nezumi's neck, resting against the warm skin.

"Like that?"

So warm. Shion hissed, pleased.

"Good. Now go to sleep airhead."

Shion rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
